hope of ponyville
by DigitalBypass
Summary: this is my 1st story so yeah ... an alicorn named Digital comes across ponyville to hopefully make a living and have normal life but he has to hid his wings so nopony will no he's an alicorn and sometime's I may mess up on a word but I come home tierd from school so sorry if I fuck something up
1. Prologue

Hope Of Ponyville

Chapter 1 : Proluge

my name is Digital well that's what ponies call me and my parent's never told me my full name just told me my name was Digital the sad part is my parent's kicked me out of the house at the age off 4 my mother also threw my dad out the reason is i was an alicorn while my parent's where pegasi mom told me i was adopted but because my dad radomly left on day and nine months later came home with me mom thought he somehow was lucky enough to fuck a princess but i knew he didn't because my dad told me i was special but when i turned 5 he died and i have been alone ever since untill i came across a town called ponyville

(I know short chapter but it's just a proluge ok no need to be pissed but this is my 1st story so please R&R :3 peace out)


	2. Am I royalty?

Hope Of Ponyville

Chapter 2 : Am i royalty?

I walked around ponyville checking around the town using my magic to hide my wings

"I need to buy some clothes before my magic wears off" i said to myself

i started running to find a clothes untill i found a building called the Carousel boutique

"hmmmm the town from had a Boutique that sold clothes" i said

i knocked on the door

"hold on darling" a very feminine voice

a beautiful white mare with a purple mane and tail.

"hello darling are you to buy some clothes?" the mare asked

"uhh yeah i am do you have any clothes that would cover the wings of i a pegasus?" i asked

"darling why would you need clothes like you don't have wings."

"uhh can we go inside? i should show you something."

"why of course!"

i followed her inside the building she asked me what i needed to show her i sighed

"i know i don't know you very well and you don't know me but please don't tell anypony i wan't to show them when i'm ready"

"why of course i won't. tell know what is it?"

i stood back a little and stoped using my magic that hid my wings to that i'm an alicorn she just stood there looking at me i could feel my self blushing

"my word y-you're an alicorn" she said while bowing down

"umm excuse me why are you bowing?" i asked her

"are you not a prince? only alicorn's are royalty!"

"trust me i'm far from it miss..."

"rarity and you're name?"

"my names Digital Rarity nice to meet you" i said smilling

"now to make those clothes for you"

"thank you. umm how much for them rarity?"

"it's on the house Digital your such a gental colt"

"thank you rarity and you are a very kind mare"

she tried to hid a blush from me but i saw it but decided not to embarrass she told me that the clothes would take a few hours so i decided to take a little walk almost forgetting to hide my wings luckily rarity reminded me.

during my walk i got many wierd stares from ponies one off them came up to me opend my mouth and told me to brush more. I walked a little longer till i found a big tree it looked like a library i walked up and knocked on the door

"it's a public library come in" i heard a familiar call out i happily walked in and saw a purple dragon

"well hello spike remember me?"

"hmmm you look familiar"

"Spike who is it?"

"somepony who remembers my name but not his"

i heard some hooves touch wood i looked up some stairs and saw a purple unicorn walking down them

"well hello do we no you?"

"gee thanks twilight i can't belive you can't remeber me i hung around you're brother alot"

"Digital is that you?"

"yup it's me" i said smilling

she ran up to me and gave me a hug

"where we're you? me and shining armour came to your house and your mom told us that she never had a son."

"my mom kicked me and my dad out on the streets and we went into the everfree forest looking for ponyville but my dad went insane and killed himfelf and i managed to get here by my self witch took like 8 years but i'm alive soooo yeah"

"why did you're mom kick you and your dad out?"

"well one day before i was born my dad went out for nine months and he came back with an alicorn baby witch was me and my mom never liked me being and alicorn she thought my dad was lucky enough to mate with a princess but i know i'm no prince and i know my mother is not a princess"

"wait you're an alicorn?"

i nodded "yes twilight i am my mother knew ponies will think i'm royalty so she cast a spell that hid my wings she tought it me and boom know i hide my wings so ponies wont treat me like royalty"

"can i please see?"

"of course twilight!"

i let the magic fade and my wings appear she was shocked that here brother's old friend was an alicorn of course she had to inspect them

"i must tell the princess spike take a letter!"

"ok twilight" spike said

Dear Princess celestia

I hope you remember a colt named Digital today he showed up at the library and showed me his an alicorn and was wondering if you could come see if his related to you in anyway

From your most faithful student Twilight Sparkle

"ok spike send it"

"ok twilight" spike said

spike suddenly burped up green fire and the note disappeared moments later spike burped up a letter

Dear Twilight

yes i remember the colt named Digital and it is possibal that he is related to me & luna me and her will be there in a moment

From Princess Celestia

there was a bright flash in the room the light was blinding my eyes hurt like hell i didn't even get a warning jeez thanks twilight after the light was gone there where the two princess's princesi i don't know but they looked confused

"you must be Digital" luna said

"umm yeah i am"

"twilight informed me and luna that you where an alicorn Digital please may we see you're wings?" Celestia asked me

"of course" i unfolded my wings to show them

the two princess's looked closely at my wings to make sure they where not fake

"he is an alicorn but he is not related to us" celestia said

"yes" i head luna say quietly

i desided it was my imagination

"but how is he an alicorn Princess?" twilight asked

"i do not know Twilight but i will do some research but for now we do not no Digital?"

"hmm yes princess" i asked

"where is your farther?"

"he he's dead" i said in a sad tone

"what happed to him?" luna asked

"he killed himself from insanity"

"we are sorry for asking" luna said

"it's ok i'm over it"

"twilight we must go now and digital Luna said before we came here if you need help you can ask her"

"i never said that Tia" said luna angerly

"riiiiiight" i said

"goodbye for now" celestia said as they teleported back to Canterlot

"do you have a place to stay Digital?" twilight asked

"well i was just going to sleep on a tree like i normaly do"

"you can't do that you can sleep in the guest room" twilight said with a smile

"are you shore?"

"yes of course right spike?"

spike had fallen a sleep on the couch while this was all happening twilight picked him up with magic and told me to follow her she showed me the guest room said good night and went to her room i walked into the guest room and surprize surprize more books ever since she was a filly she loved book i sighed and got into bed

"well better get some sleep *Yawn*"

i turned the light out and passed out as soon as y head hit the pillow

(thanks for reading this chapter next chapter a certain Boasting Pony shows up and i know my oc has not the other 4 but he will in time Please R&R thank you)


	3. The Great And Powerful Trixie

Chapter 3 The Great And Powerful Trixie

i woke up really early and desided to thank twilight and spike for letting me stay here i walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to make them breakfast

"wow lucky guess i was thinking more books but i found the kitchen so time to thank them"

i read up on dragons and it said they like to it jewls luckly i collected the, as a hoby so i put about 20 of them in a bowl for spike and i made 2 Hay & daisy sandwitch's for twilight about 3 minutes later i heard spike and twilight comming down the stairs

"ok twilight i'll make a good breakfast for our guest" i heard spike say

"thanks spike he said he was in the everfree forest for 8 years he must not have had a good meal in a long time"

they walked into the kitchen and to there surprize they saw food on the table for them

"suprize i made you breakfast and spike i hope you like Jewls!" i said

they looked at me with happy eye's

"thank you Digital" twilight said

"thanks Bro" Spike said aswell

"no problem dig in"

after we ate our breakfast twilight asked if i wanted to go for a walk i said sure

"why didn't you hide your wings digital?" Twilight asked

"i think nopony would care and it looks like i'm right"

nopony really noticed they only waved and said hi to me it made me happy something i had not felt in a long while

"Twilight" i heard a tomboyish voice calling out Twilight's name

"Rainbow Dash Whats Wrong?"

"Trixie's here and said she what's to dual you in magic"

"who is trixie?" i asked

"she's a boasting mare that cares for nopony else"

"umm Twilight who is you're friend?" the Rainbow maned pegasus asked

"ohh my names Digital nice to meet you"

"hi i'm rainbow dash the awesomest pony in all of equestria" She Gloated

"ok then. so where is trixie?"

"oh this way"

rainbow dash started flying to the town center me and Twilight followed her

(At Town Hall)

"where is she Trixi demmands Trixie see's Twilight NOW"

i heard a mare call Twilight's name  
"that must be trixie right?" i asked

"*sigh* yes that's her"

me and twilight stopped behind the crowd

"I'm right here trixie" twilight said in a serious voice

"finaly a chance to beat you ... oh and you brought your little colt Friend to watch you lose how sweet"

"hey bitch how but you shut up and dual her already" i said

"digital what are you doing?" twilight asked

"What's this did you Just Call The Great And Powerfull Trixie a bitch?"

"why yes i did you got a problem with that?"

"you little don't mess with Trixie"

trixie shot a beam of magic hopping to hit me but missed complely

"yo Great And Powerful Bitch I have wings to not just a horn" i said

everypony gasped at the sight of me being an alicorn exept trixie

"What a dumb trick everypony can see you are just esic magic to make those wings!"

"Oh there real and i bet i can probaly beat you with my magic sure it's not as good as twilight's but it may do i mean you probaly do little magic shows on some random padgent and the only way you win is giving blowjobs to the judges!" i said

"why you" Trixie said madly

she shot another Beam of magic at me i dodged while doing a very blissful sumersolt

"that the best you got?" i said sticking my toung out

"alright then show Trixie what you can do"

"fine"

my horn started glowing Teal like my black and teal mane suddenly a bunch of clones of me appeared around trixie (I know Sorta of a naruto ripoff but whatever)

"not done yet Trixie" i said as my horn and my clones horn's started glowing

a beam of light hit fair in the face before i could use my spell

"hehe told you not to mess with Trixie now for twilight"

A beam of magic shot out of Trixie's horn Twilight also shot a beam of magic but it was to weak and she could not hold it her magic suddenly stoped and trixie's beam hit twilight in the face

"hehe i'm the Best unicorn in equestria"

"NOPONY HURTS MY FRIEND" i said with my eyes glowing black and read

"what but trixie saw you fall"

"SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT"

a beam of darkness shot out of my horn hitting trixie in the jaw

"DON"T FUCK WITH MY FREIND EVER!"

trixie sat there crying but nopony cared they just stared at me with fear in there eyes

"i'm sorry you all saw that i'll be leaving now"

rainbow dash flew in frount of me

"woah woah woah what in the hay was that?" she asked

"it happen's if my friends get hurt but really never happend because i really had no friends at all"

"Darling that was very noble though you helped twilight because you got hurt shore it was very violent of you but you still cared enough to help" rarity said

"thanks i think?"

"Thank's Digital" twilight said weekly

"it's ok hey you alright?" i asked

"yeah don't worr..."

Twilight had past out lack off enagy and being hurt

"Twilight hold on i'll get you home" i said using my magic to pus twilight on my back

i started walking towards The library but was stopped bye two mares there cutie marks where a harp & 3 pieces of candy

"Your a monster" the one with the harp said

"Yes The Princess Should Execute you"

"Just Shut up and fuck off ok? ok"

i pushed past them i could her them complaning but i didn't care i started running to the library i could here Twilight Crying in pain

"hold on twi where almost there."

I ran even faster then i was before after 5 minutes of running i finaly got to the libraryi ran up the stairs and into twilight's room i put her on the bed and into the cover's

"Good night twi" i said walking out of the room

"wait" twilight said weakly

"yes?"

"can you please stay in here with me? Spike's staying with rarity and i hate being alone."

"of course" i said

twilight lifted opened up the covers to let me in i crawled in next to her she smilled

"good night Digital"

"Night twi"  
i embrased her in a hug she smilled more and nuzzled my chest we fell asleep in that postion untill morning

(BOOM 3rd chapter done and I'm getting lucky with twi ahhh who noes maybe Digital will be in another relationship who noes) R&R thanks Piece off


End file.
